1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for applying masking tape to decorative moldings.
2. Prior Art
A variety of tools exist for applying masking tape, from a roll, to a surface to be painted. Certain of these tools employ frames having tape reels rotatably supported at one end and a roller supported at the opposite end. The end of the tape section is pulled from the reel and applied to the surface and the roller is laid over the tape end. The tool is then drawn away from the tape end, reeling out a length of tape and pressing it against the surface with the roller. Many of these tools have also been equipped with cutting edges supported on the frame between the reel and the roller which may be used to cut the applied section of tape from the section still on the reel.
When tape is applied to automotive molding to protect the molding during a subsequent painting operation, it is common practice to apply two tape sections to each molding, one section extending along each of the two opposed edges of the molding. The tape sections are then folded, one over the other, to protect the entire molding. It is difficult to apply this tape so that its edge extends right to the edge of the molding, particularly with the prior art tape applying devices. Accordingly, these masking operations have usually been performed manually and have been expensive because of the slow nature of the process.
The present invention is accordingly directed toward an improved form of tape applying tool, especially adapted for applying tape to the edges of automotive moldings.